otakuworldfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Hero's Come Back
Hero's Come Back - Naruto Kooku de koeru koe wo hitou ni Hitori mata hitori da chi agaru toushithumb|360px|right|Hero's Come Back - Naruto Shippuuden Kurikaesu dake do fudan doori Kutsugaesu junbi ii ze are you ready? Karadajuu furu asu shindou ni Hageshiku chi narase yo stomping Taezutsuki doukasu call me Kawarasugiruganu tsukamu story Come on!! Everybody stand up! agero kyou ichiban no jikan da Me ni mo tomoranu speed hunter Daremo ga mina toriko kanban yeah (come on!) Everybody hands up! mata shita na hero's come back!! Zujou kazoe obiru countdown Iku ze 3-2-1 make some noise! Hey, yo! what you gonna do? what you gonna do? Taemanaku narihibiki kizamu Deja vu yori mo gotsui shougeki ga Zenshin wo hashiri risan break down Turn it up (turn it up) hey kikoekka? Sakenda kino made no koto ga Kawaru darou madaminu asu he Koborete afureta omoi no bun made Machi ni matta show time saitechiru shukumei Dochira ni katamuku shouhai no yukue Agura kaite ryakon ni mo tsubureru Nagashita chito ase onore de nunue Negai mo pride mo fukume subete wo seotta tagai no haigo Nasake wo kaketerya dame ni naru ze Tamote potential mental men Neko mo shakushi mo matte you na hero Hitoban dake no goran, roman hikou O-! ii ne sonnanjane- sa Kick on the corner mada tari nee ka? Itsumo to chikau hijou na jinkaku mamoru no sasubete Like a terminator Yon kai, go kai de tatsu highlight (fly high, yeah!) Issou kono bade tsutaetaruzo Everybody stand up! agero kyou ichiban no jikan da Me ni mo tomoranu speed hunter Daremo ga mina toriko kanban yeah (come on!) Everybody hands up! mata shita na hero's come back!! Zujou kazoe obiru countdown Iku ze 3-2-1 make some noise! Hey, yo! mou tashou no risk wa kakugo desho Nankai korondatte tatsu (get it on) Nareai ja nai ze kamihitoe no session Irikunda kanjou kizukiagete kesshou Made in human no drama no enchou Marude moesakaru yoshiwara no enjou Endless saki mo korogaru nichijou Warau hodo baka ni narerutte koto Resseifuku mukaikaze nimo maken Makikomu nandomo dekuwashite kita ze Ikudotonaku tatsu konoba no battle Tatakai kata nara kono mi ga satoru Ichiya niya no tsukeyakiba ja Mamoru mon ga chigau na shirohata wo buri na Hi no me akogareru hikage wo shiru Iiwake wa kikan sorekoso ga real Fighto maido i'm proud Nani kara nani ma de mada ushinaccha nai zo Yes ka no janai itsuka kou warau Hanakara patto kimeru ikuze aibou Wakiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru Tachiagareba ima ijou kurushimi tomonau Soredemo saigo wa kitto warau Subete sarau shouri to kansei Everybody stand up! agero kyou ichiban no jikan da Me ni mo tomoranu speed hunter Daremo ga mina toriko kanban yeah (come on!) Everybody hands up! mata shita na hero's come back!! Zujou kazoe obiru countdown Iku ze 3-2-1 make some noise! Everybody stand up! agero kyou ichiban no jikan da Me ni mo tomoranu speed hunter Daremo ga mina toriko kanban yeah (come on!) Everybody hands up! mata shita na hero's come back!! Zujou kazoe obiru countdown Iku ze 3-2-1 make some noise! Categoria:Letras de Aberturas/Encerramentos